Your Love Is A Lie
by CherryWolf713
Summary: I can’t keep my eyes from reading the messy words, obviously written in a hurry. 'Midnight - My place.' Do I know them? Was I there when they wrote the hasty note, slipping it into your hand while my back was turned."
1. Your Love Is A Lie

**A/N : The song is by Simple Plan and called 'Your Love Is A Lie'**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, the song, or the title I used (damn...I suck...)**

**REVISED ON 3/08!! PLEASE RE-READ!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I fall asleep by the telephone (telephone)_

_It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone _

_Tell me where have you been (where have you been)_

_-_

You have your cell phone off. I sit and stair at the phone for a count of 6 seconds before dialing; voice mail, again.

I sigh deeply and stand up, wandering aimlessly around the spacious living room. My hand finds it's way through my hair while I eye the grandfather clock tucked into the corner.

2:13 am.

I lap the furniture once more before reach the over-sized coffee table. The creased, dark-red napkin seems much larger than it should, taking up the majority of the glass top. I can't keep my eyes from reading the messy words, obviously written in a hurry.

Midnight - My place.

Do I know them? Was I there when they wrote the hasty note, slipping it into your hand while my back was turned?

_-_

_I found a note with another name (another name)_

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same _

_Cause I can feel that your gone (feel that your gone)_

-

You had tried to say your best friend called, feeling heartbroken and upset; it would have been their 4 year anniversary today had they not broken up, you added with a shrug.

You promise not to be home too late, maybe just a drink or two. But your smile is fake, never reaching your eyes.

Nor did you look into mine when you kiss my cheek.

_-_

_I can't bite my tongue forever _

_While you try to play it cool _

_You can hide behind your stories_

_But don't take me for a fool _

-

I called your best friend. The thick, sleep-induced voice cleared instantly when I mentioned your name. I didn't wait for them to stumble through a lie, I just slammed the phone down.

I hear your keys in the door then, your feet heavy as you walk through the foyer and then enter the living room.

Your eyes find mine and widen.

I know exactly when you see the napkin.

I hear your curse.

_-_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it) _

_You can tell me that your home by yourself (but I see it) _

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want _

_But I know, I know!_

_Your love is just a...lie (lie...lie)_

_It's nothing but a...lie (lie...lie)_

-

We both stand there, staring. My eyes bore into your face, yours scan every crevice and nook of the upscale living room.

"It's not what you think."

I ignore the fake reassurance, knowing damn well it _is _what I think.

"How long?"

You don't answer right away. You look down, trying to hide your face.

"Answer me! How long?!"

I can tell you're trying not to cringe or scowl at my outburst.

You still don't answer me.

_-_

_And you look so innocent (innocent)_

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away _

_Yeah you know what I mean (know what I mean)_

_How does it feel when you kiss, when you know that I trust you _

_And do you think about me when they Fu--ed you _

_Could you be more obscene (be more obscene)_

-

"Do I know them?"

Do I want this questioned answered? No.

But do I need it answered? Yes.

Do I already know who it is? Yes.

You shake your head, still not looking up into my eyes.

You lie.

_-_

_So don't try to say your sorry _

_Or try to make it right _

_And don't waste your breath because it's to late _

_It's too late_

-

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't..."

I place my hand up, not wanting to hear anything else from your lips.

The same lips that I had kissed, everyday, for almost 6. The same lips that had tasted every inch of my skin as we laid in bed together.

The same lips that now have been lingering on someone else's body while laying in their bed.

You try again, opening your mouth.

"I love h-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just shut the hell up!"

My anger lashes out, making you take a step back.

I don't want to hear how you feel about them.

I feel no remorse.

_-_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel It) _

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it) _

_And you can look into my eyes and pretend all you want _

_But I know, I know!_

_Your love is nothing but a...lie (lie)_

_Lie! (lie)_

_It's nothing but a...lie (lie) _

_Lie! (lie)_

_You're nothing but a lie..._

-

You swallow then, your eyes starting to wander the room once more.

"I'll be gone by this weekend."

I nod, placing my hands on hips and looking down myself.

You don't say anything else. I feel your eyes glance at my face briefly before you turn to leave, heading for the door you had just walked through a few moments earlier.

Heading back to their place.

"Wait."

I see your back stiffen some when I speak, see your hand reach up to run through your hair nervously as you slowly turn back around.

I steel my eyes and look right into yours.

"Tell Jess he can keep you this time."

_-_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it) _

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it) _

_And you can look into my eyes and pretend all you want _

_But I know, I know!_

_Your love is just a lie..._

_I know!_

_You're nothing but a...lie (lie) _

_Lie! (Lie)_

_You're nothing but a...lie (lie)_

_Lie! (lie)_

_Your love is just a...lie! _

-

Your blue eyes blink back tears but you just nod, not daring to contradict me.

"Goodbye Rory."

My voice stings and you visibly wilt, wrapping your arms around your waist.

"Goodbye Logan."

And then you're gone, the soft-whispering voice the last reminder of our marriage and trust.

But it fades too.

_Fin._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Surprised? Trust me, I'm a Lit fan through and through! **

**I'm not a big Logan fan (or a fan of his at all...) but I felt the need to feel a little bit of sympathy for him cause it's so obvious that Rory still loves Jess. And besides, if she ever DID marry him, I'm sure this is how it would have turned out.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. The pretty little button underneath WANTs to be pushed, I promise!**

**Melissa**


	2. Onto The Next Part

1I just wanted to let everyone know who read this that there's 2 more parts to this story - they're under my name (I know I didn't post them all together, but at the time I made more sense to post them separately...now, I feel like I made the wrong choice...)

Anyway, the next one is called 'Save You' and **then** 'Perfect World' - **READ THEM IN THAT ORDER**, please :)

Again, sorry for being difficult!

Melissa


End file.
